Bomberman Carol
by HienFan
Summary: The BOmberman version of A Christmas Carol


A Bomberman Carol

Disclaimer I don t own anyone except for Racer s parents. Aka belongs to Racjin everyone else belongs to Hudson Soft

Warning mentions of child abuse, mention of death

Notes the entire story is told in Midoribom s (Bookworm Green) POV

Roles

Gold Bomber as Scrooge

Shirobom as Mr Cratchit

Kurobom as Tiny Tim

Racer Bomber as Scrooge s nephew

Aobom as The Christmas of the future

Cute Pink as Scrooge s girlfriend (made up)

Machbom as The Christmas of the present

Pretty Bomber as The Christmas of the past

Aqua as Mrs Cratchit

Akabom as Marley

Story

A long time ago in a quiet little town there lived a fat man named Gold he was the owner of the restaurant Golds Food. Golds Food is a very successful restaurant so Gold is able to live a life without any money problem. The only thing is Gold was very cruel and stingy giving his employees low salaries every month so most of them were terribly poor. His employees were getting really desperate as the years past for it was getting harder and harder to feed their family and most of them were working full time so they couldn t go on a vacation to take a rest

Now one cold winter morning Gold was walking in White Zone going Bah humbug every time a snow flake went into his nose. Suddenly he saw a small teenager with short black hair and green eyes in green clothes and groaned, it was his chirpy annoying nephew Racer

Hello Uncle Gold said his nephew

Hello idiot Gold mumbled

Uncle Gold are you going to come over for tomorrow s Christmas party? Racer asked cheerfully

No. You know how much I hate you father and those little brothers and sister of yours

Aww please Uncle pretty please with sugar on top Racer begged

I especially hate you, you stupid skinny runt said Gold Why are you so goddamn skinny? Put on some weight for goodness sake

HEY! I like being skinny

Yeah sure Mister Bony Arms Gold grumbled palming his hands on his nephew s arms before storming off leaving his poor nephew in tears

As he was walking around he saw a young man in a blue sweater with a little child in a black dress. The man is Shiro and the child is his son Kuro. Gold was not too pleased to see Shiro his employee (A cashier specifically) walking around in the snow instead of working

HEY SHIRO FUYU! Gold yelled Get your ugly butt over here

Shiro rushed to face his boss Y-yes sir? he stuttered

Why on earth are you walking around with that little girl?

Umm that s a boy and he s my son?

Boy? said Gold Oh my god

Sir urr I want a raise in salary because umm

Premission not granted

But sir my and wife and I are getting worried. Our son Kuro is sick and unless we get enough money to get him well again I m afraid he might not survive by next year

Then you and your wife should have thought about it before having a child

Gold walked off leaving Shiro in a depressed state while his son tried to cheer him up. Though Gold haven t gone too far before Racer appeared Uncle Gold why do you refuse to increase you best employee s salary? he asked

Why do you care Racer? Gold asked

Uncle he s poor and you know that his son is sick and might die if he s left untreated. I m sure he treasures him very much

Listen you, why do you care so much? I m sure your parents never loved you

I care because of the very fact I don t want to see other people sad to see their only child die so young. And I do know my parents hate me

Yeah they hate you for being so slender. Having a Yaoi obsession and for yout hare lips

Racer frowned biting on his lips Uncle Gold you are so cold

Bah humbug Racer Tosaka I hate you too

If so I hate you too Uncle And I bet the ghosts will haunt you

There s no such thing as ghosts Racer

Oh yes there is Gold. Ghosts will appear if you make people unhappy

Rubbish Racer you are just crazy

I m sure he s right Gold said Shiro I heard about it. The three ghosts of three different times. Past, present and future could come and haunt you

Gold stared at the three people in front of him, bit his lips, yelled Bah humbug and stormed off

Tonight at Gold s house. Something most mysterious happened While GOld was brushing his teeth suddenly he heard a soft voice whispered Gold

Gold dropped his toothbrush Huh?

Gold it s me Aka said the voice

Aka! Gold yelled and a midget with dark brown hair and green eyes in a white gown appeared

Hello Gold It s been three years since I died from pneumonia

A-Aka what are you doing here?

I heard about the misdeeds you have done to our employees Gold they are all suffering because of you You cut off everyone s salary, refused to let them ever take a break and you also treated your nephew poorly

Shut up Aka what had it got to do with you?

Gold ever since you and Cute Pink started fighting because she had a crush on Shiro before he got married with Aqua you weren t the same anymore

Aka

Gold tonight the three ghosts of time will come to visit you, until then you will not be able to leave the house said Aka before disappearing

Aka! Please come back it s been so long since I last saw you Gold yelled at thin air

Without any reply Gold slumped into his bed to wait for the first ghost

*ahem* my throat feels dry so if you excuse me I need a glass of milk

Okay I m done. Now onto the story

After a few minutes the first ghost appeared. She is a pretty slim girl of average height with long brown hair and big blue eyes in a white night gown, yellow neckerchief and red boots. Somehow she looks familiar

Hello Gold I am pretty the ghost of the past said the girl I shall take you to the past to see your childhood

Shr grabbed Gold s hand to send him into the past

Thirty years into the past they were near an orphanage

Gold do you remember this place?

Gold took a look at the orphanage Yes I do It s the orphanage where I spent my childhood in

Good

They peeked into a window and saw a chubby boy with a bunch of kids and a young lady telling the kids that their parents have arrived. All except for that boy who spent a lonely Christmas every year

Gold do you remember it all? You spent your entire childhood Christmas alone. It left you so bitter and when you started to date Cute Pink you were so happy

But when she started to hit on Shiro I felt so angry and just want to make everyone suffer Especially Shiro She was so upset at me she refused to keep in touch with me anymore

Gold you know that it s not Shiro s fault you are like this

I know but I couldn t help it

They saw a chubby girl bouncing out of the house playing in the snow

Gold do you recognize her?

Yes she s my little sister. She s the one that bore my nephews and niece Racer, Golem, Circus Queen, Grand and Bagura Jr(1). She died after giving birth to Bagura Jr five years ago

So you do know

Yes and I hated my first nephew Racer for being so different from the rest of us. I ve beaten him, kicked him and did everything I could to make him suffer. His brothers, sister and parents hated him too. The boy prefers to spend his time with Shiro because of us yet he still wants love from his real family

That s sad news to hear Gold You made your nephew suffer for no reason other than the fact he was different from your family Gold my time with you is over. The next ghost is my younger brother Mach the Floor Length Hair ghost of the present

With that Pretty teleported him back to his house and disappeared

Gold sat back on his bed and waited nervously. After a couple of minutes a small pale boy with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, big blood red eyes and a form fitting white night gown flattering his curves (Hips and waist actually)

Hello Gold I am Mach the ghost of the present

M-Mach? But your sister said that you had floor length hair said Gold noting his ponytail is only shoulger length

Mach started to sweat Umm one of the other ghost hacked my hair off a few years ago

Oh

But anyways grab my hand Gold we shall visit this town to see your present

Gold grabbed Mach s hand and followed the boy all over town

Somewhere around Blue Zone, Gold saw a pretty girl with long pink hair and red eyes in a pink dress, a yellow neckerchief and red boots. It suddenly occurred to Gold. Of course that first ghost looked very much like Cute Pink. Looking at Mach, Gold somehow got a feeling that Mach looked a bit like Racer except he had long hair and wasn t hare lipped

They arrived at Shiro s house to see Shiro, his wife Aqua and Racer watching Shiro s son Kuro in bed. All of them were really sad to see the boy in bed suffering from his illness

Mach why on earth are we watching Shiro with that son of his? Gold asked

Because Gold you have to see for yourself said Mach

Fine

Gold watched Shiro who started to cry Kuro I-I m such a horrible father to you

Father don t cry said Kuro lifting his hand to dry his father s tears

But K-kuro I m the only one working, receiving a poor salary every month and you are dying

Father I don t care about the money and please I want you and mother to be happy too

But-

God bless us everyone Kuro smiled Father please be happy and stop worrying yourself over me

Shiro stared at his son and tried his best to smile although it felt very fake to Gold

Shiro your son s tied I think he needs to rest said Racer

Yeah said Shiro. He bent down to kiss his son goodnight and sat down on a chair

Shiro it s a pity to see Gold treating you like this

I know Racer if only I can do something to make him treat his workers better Racer? When you grow up will you be like that?

Me? I refuse to be like the rest of my family. I want to do something else Shiro. Maybe a small business as a Yaoi artist and I hope to treat my workers better

I m glad to hear of that Racer. I hope no future parents wills ee their child die with you ad a boss

The three people sighed and we focus on Mach and Gold

Mach Kuro s not going to die is he? said Gold

Unless you do something about yourself I m afraid he will said Mach quietly

No Mach please please please spare the boy don t let him die Gold begged

I m sorry but there s nothing I can do about it

Gold sighed and looked at the sleeping boy who despite that happy smile is suffering fom pain

Gold my time is over so Ao my younger brother will visit you

Mach took Gold back to his house to wait for the last ghost

An hour later a small boy with short black hair, sharp blue eyes and a white gown that is tight around the sleeves (Mach s gown is only tight around the chest, waist and hips) appeared shouting Wahoo!

So you are the final ghost? Gold asked

Yes I am Aobom the ghost of the future said the boy I shall take you to see your future

Aobom started to do a dance to transport them into the future

Twenty years into the future they arrived into a gloomy looking graveyard

Alright Gold this is the future. Take a look at the first tombstone with those three people over there said Ao pointing towards the left

Gold looked at the three people and recognized them as Shiro, Aqua and Racer

Shiro was arranging flowers near the tombstone wearing a fake smile Kuro you died twenty years ago at such a young age During the time you were still alive you made me and Aqua so happy But ever since you died we felt so sad on the inside We loved you so much Kuro

Racer walked closer to Shiro Shiro I know your son is dead but

I know you ll do all you can to prevent this for all future parents who work with you into making Yaoi mangas

Yes

That s alright Racer I , glad that you are different from the rest of your family

Yeah but he turned to another tombstone *sigh* he died from unhappiness if only he realized it doesn t pay to make others suffer

Yeah you are right Racer

Boys we need to stop being so unhappy and think of happier things said Aqua

Right said Shiro and Racer

When the three people walked away Gold read the first tombstone

May Kuro rest in peace (2)

3rd May 1996-31st December 2002

So Kuro died after all said Gold

Indeed because you didn t give his father sufficient money to pay the doctor to get him well again the boy has died of his illness said Ao

Gold sighed and turned to read the second tombstone

Here lies Gold

14th March 1968-25th December 2008

T-that s me!

Yes it is you Gold. You were never a happy person and you died of grief

G-ghost of the future

Yes?

If I change my ways will you please sponge the writing out?

Who knows Gold. Our visit with you is over I hope that you can consider about it

Ao teleported Gold back to the present and vanished

Gold sat down on his bed and started thinking. Yes he was bitter about his past life, treated many people like crap and was generally unbearable. He shuddered at that tombstone he saw earlier and vowed to turn over a new leaf. But first he needs his sleep

The next day Gold got up and set off to meet his employees starting with his waiter Plama

Hello sir said Plasma in a depressed tone

Plasma my boy I believe you need a vacation with your wife and daughters to take a break right?

Yes

Then you shall have it

Really? said Plasma amazed. He hugged Gold Oh tank you sir I am so happy He ran off to find his family

Gold smiled to see him run off happily to his family. He went to talk with the other workers Magnet, Brain, Thunder, Flame, Lilith, Baelfael and Zhael before Shiro arrived panting

S-sorry sir I got distracted about my son said Shiro

Nah I don t mind said Gold In fact I m going to give you a raise

Really? Is it true?

Yes so you can get a doctor to get that son of yours well again

Oh thank you Gold

Shiro can you, your wife and son some over to dinner tonight?

Oh yes, yes please

The two men walked away as if they were good friends and ran into Rcer who was humming to himself

Oh hello Uncle and Shiro you two look mighty happy today said Racer

Racer my boy how are you today? Gold asked

Fine I guess

Would you like to come with us for dinner?

Dunner? Oh yes! Finally a Christmas dinner! Oh I feel so happy

As the three walked away to find Cute Pink. Meanwhile the three ghosts were discussing about it

A successive mission said Pretty

Yeah this calls for a party! Ao yelled

Party! all three exclaimed

Wonder if my hair will ever grow again Mach mumbled

Probably not but who cares said Ao

Urrg curse that stupid Mermaid

Mach stop complaining and enjoy instead said Pretty

Fine Mach approached the other two and started celebrating with a bottle of orange juice

And now I can conclude the story and close the book. May God bless us everyone?

The end

1 Bagura Jr is technically Baguro from Bomberman Saturn Fight

2 May Kuro rest in peace and Here lies Gold are references to the tombstones in Elfheim in Final Fantasy the former is from Final Fantasy Origins and the latter is from the Dawn of Soul/25th Anniversary version 


End file.
